<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bean Dip by castiels_angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589367">Bean Dip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel'>castiels_angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He ate a little too much bean dip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bean Dip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now certainly wasn’t the optimal time for his body to signal the urgent need to release waste. He was in a family restroom in the mall, making out with his girlfriend after shopping in Forever 21 well, nearly forever. <br/>He tried to fight it, but only grew more uncomfortable. Soon out came a fart that increased the need to poop. “I’m sorry, I’m gonna shit my pants if I keep going,” he apologized tremendously, approaching one of the two commodes.<br/>“You have to go now?” She was shocked. <br/>“I ate almost a whole pan of bean dip,” he reminded her, tugging his pants down with a pained expression. “I knew I would probably end up taking one tonight, but I didn’t think it’d be here.” He took a dump every morning and only when he overate did he ever go in the evening hours. He desperately pulled his boxers down.<br/>“So you’re telling me this is about to be bad.” She crosses her arms. <br/>His bare ass collided with the toilet seat at long last. “There’s going to be a lot. I can feel it.” He took a long piss, draining his bladder. With the final spurt of urine, he farted loudly and it echoed into the bowl. “I’m gassy as fuck all of a sudden. Uh, why can’t I get this fart out?”<br/>He exerted visible effort resulting in three increasingly nasty farts, louder than the one before. It was starting to stink and it was getting hot fast. <br/>“Next time don’t let me stuff my fat ass so much. I gotta get this out of me.” He leaned forward and grunted as he passed gas, multiple gas bubbles ripping out of his ass. “Beans do me no justice.”<br/>She watched as he strained, belly jiggling against his lap. “You eat what gives you the shits.” <br/>“hey it does feel good sometimes... I’m about to drop this.” He parted his legs to reveal the brown snake descending from him and cooling into the water.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>